Operation: WAR
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: When Numbuh's One, Two and Four join the military, they are sent straight to boot camp. While they are there, they were told once they got out of boot camp, they would be sent over to Iraq. They found it extra hard to tell the ones they loved.3x4, 1x5, 2x
1. The crush

Codename: Kids Next Door.

Operation: W.A.R.

_Waiting A Return_

Summary: When Numbuh's One, Two and Four join the military, they are sent straight to boot camp. While they are there, they were told once they got out of boot camp, they would be sent over to Iraq. They found it extra hard to tell the ones they loved.(3x4, 1x5, 2xH).(ages:18)

Disclaimer: I don't known knd.

_12:30 p.m. Tree House after lunch._

"Hey guy's, what are yall doing?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Nothen just watching t.v." Numbuh Four said.

"Well, I'll be in my room then." Numbuh Two said.

"Later."

"In a time of need, help out your country. Join the military." They guy on the t.v said trying to recute more people.

_I'm just tryin' to be a father, raise a daughter and a son  
Be a lover to their mother, everythin' to everyone  
Up and at 'em bright and early, I'm all business in my suit  
Yeah I'm dressed up for success, from my head down to my boots_

"Numbuh Four, if you could join the military, what would it be?" Numbuh One asked.

"It would be the marines. You?" He replied.

"It would be the navy."

"I would join the air force."

"Duh, Numbuh Two, that's just common sense now." Numbuh Four said sarcastically

"Sorry. But, I'm going out. Be back soon." Numbuh Two said walking out the front door.

_don't do it for money, there's bills I that I can't pay  
I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway  
Providing for our future's, my responsibility  
Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be_

"Later."

After Numbuh Two left, the guys could hear Numbuh Three run out of her room. Her high seacky voice gave it away.

"Numbuh Four, where are you?" Numbuh Three yelled, running throught the tree house.

"Numbuh Four where are you?" Numbuh one said in a girly voice.

"Shut-up."

_I just work straight through the holidays, and sometimes all night long  
You can bet that I stand ready, when the wolf growls at the door  
Hey I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core_

"There you are silly. I'm going out with Numbuh Five, we'll beck soon. Love ya."

"You don't have to tell me your every move, ok. Have fun, love ya too."

"Later Numbuh One." Numbuh Five said say she walked out the front door.

"Later."

They waited until the door was shut, before they started talking again. They didn't want the girls to hear.

_And I will always do my duty no matter what the price  
I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice  
Oh and I don't want to die for you,but if dyin's asked of me  
I'll bear that cross with honor, cause freedom don't come free._

"Hey, what do you think about joining the military?" Numbuh Four asked.

"I don't know. I think it would be a great job and some fun." He replied.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I want to enlist." Numbuh Four replied rubbing the back of his head.

_I'm an American Soldier an American  
Beside my brothers and my sisters,I will proudly take a stand  
When liberty's in jeopardy,I will always do what's right_

"What about Numbuh Three?"

"I'm going to give her this." Numbuh Four said, showing him an engagement ring.

"Are you sure about this. You might not come back." NUmbuh One said with a concerd voice.

"I've never more sure about anything."

"O.k. but, your not going to enlist alone, I'll get Numbuh Two to go with us."

"Us, NUmbuh One maybe you should think about this. What about your girlfri." Numbuh Four said be for he was cut off.

_I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight  
American Soldier, I'm and American, Soldier._

"Don't worry about that, because I won't let you risk your life alone."

"Just promise me you'll think this all the way through."

"I will...Wait what about you?"

"I've been think about this for a few years now."

_The city park, 2:09_

"Excuse me, I seem to lost can you help me find the hobby shop?" A sweet voiced asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh please no formalities."

"O.k. follow me...By the way my name is Num...Hoagie.

"Nice to meet you Hoagie. I'm Heather."

"That's a pretty name."

_An American Soldier an American  
Beside my brothers and my sisters,I will proudly take a stand  
When liberty's in jeopardy,_

"Thank you." She told him with a blush.

"Well here is were I leave you."

"Wait...Take this." she said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"O.k. Bye."

As she walked into the shop, he opened the paper. It was a phone number and a address.

_I will always do what's right  
I'm out here on the front lines,sleep in peace tonight  
American Soldier, I'm and American, an American,an American, Soldier_

Well that's the end of chapter one Heehee R&R. Flames if needed.


	2. The final ok

Part Two: The final o.k.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I know some people think I can't think of many thing original, but I feel the need to write this story, for all the people who's parents are over there and what it feel likes to have to say good-bye to some one you love.

_Tree House: 4:17_

After they talk about the whole military thing, the room just got quite. The thought of having to say good-bye was too much to handle. Even though they won't leave right away they still have to think of how to tell them.

"Hey Numbuh Four, are you going to ask her now or when you leave?" Numbuh One asked, as the front door opened.

"Hey guy's, guess what just happened to me!" Numbuh Two said, walking through the front door.

"I'll don't know." Numbuh Four told Numbuh One in a whisper.

"What happened Numbuh Two." They said together.

"I met the most wonderful girl."

_American Girls and American Guys  
We'll always stand up and salute  
We'll always recognize  
When we see Old Glory Flying  
There's a lot of men dead  
So we can sleep in peace at night  
When we lay down our head _

"Numbuh Two, for fantasy's don't count." Numbuh Four said sarcastically.

"No, Numbuh Four. She's real and, and, and." Numbuh Two said or tried to say.

Numbuh One looked at Numbuh Four, trying not to laugh, but that didn't last every long.

"And, and, and, and." Numbuh Four said.

"Guy's that's not funny." Numbuh Two said trying not to get mad.

"Guy's that's not funny." Numbuh One said mocking him.

While they were laugh they looked at him and noticed that he wasn't finding this funny. Once they finally stopped laughing, Numbuh Two walk out of the room and was not every happy.

_My daddy served in the army  
Where he lost his right eye  
But he flew a flag out in our yard  
Until the day that he died  
He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me  
To grow up and live happy  
In the land of the free._

"Numbuh Four maybe we're a little bit to mean."

"I think your right Numbuh One. "

"Should we go talk to him?" Numbuh One asked.

"Yea, but while we're up there we have to talk to him about the whole military thing." Numbuh Four replied.

"O.k."

The walk up to Numbuh Two's room, seem to take forever. By this time Numbuh Four's having second thoughts.

"Hey Numbuh One maybe we should let him be." Numbuh Four said, turn around to go back to the living room.

"Oh no you don't." Numbuh One said, grabbing the hood on Numbuh Four hoodie.

"Damn Numbuh One."

_Now this nation that I love  
Has fallen under attack  
A mighty sucker punch came flyin' in  
From somewhere in the back  
Soon as we could see clearly  
Through our big black eye  
Man, we lit up your world  
Like the 4th of July_

Numbuh One had a hold of that hood the rest of the way. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Hahaha. They think there tough because they have girlfriends. Well I have news for them, their not." Numbuh Two said to himself.

"Maybe we should come back when he's claimed down."

"Sorry Numbuh Four it's now or never."

"I chose never."

_Hey Uncle Sam  
Put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty  
Started shakin' her fist  
And the eagle will fly  
Man, it's gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom  
Start ringin' her bell  
And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue_

At that very moment Numbuh Two came walk out of his room.

"Can I help you two."

There was a moment of silence.

"We just wanted to say sorry. Right Numbuh Four!"

"Ahh Yeah. We're sorry Numbuh Two."

"Apology excepted."

They were all about to walk away when someone remembers something.

"Wait. Numbuh Two. We need to talk." Numbuh Four said.

"O.k."

_Justice will be served  
And the battle will rage  
This big dog will fight  
When you rattle his cage  
And you'll be sorry that you messed with  
The U.S. of A.  
'Cause we'll put a boot in your ass  
It's the American way_

They walked into Numbuh Two's room.

"Numbuh Two how do you feel about join the military."

"Well truth be told, I've been thinking about for a while and I want to enlist."

"Wow. I didn't know that." Numbuh One said.

"Well, I already know how to fly their planes. So why not help out."

"O.k. Then it's final. I guess tomorrow we'll go sign up."

_Hey Uncle Sam  
Put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty  
Started shakin' her fist  
And the eagle will fly  
Man, it's gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom  
Start ringin' her bell  
And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue_

After that was said, they all heard the front open and close.

"Guy's we're back. We got dinner." Numbuh Three yelled.

"Alright be right down."

"Can't argue with dinner."

They all walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey guy's." Numbuh Three said as she set all the food up.

"What did y'all get?"

"We got two large pizza's and three boxes of wings and bread sticks. Oh yea and extra sauce." Numbuh Three replied.

_Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue_

"Now I know why I love this girl so much." Numbuh Four said with a smile.

Well that's the end of chapter two. Flames if needed.


	3. The enlistment

Part three: The enlistment.

Author's note: If you have any ideas that I could use for this or any of my other stories please tell me. I can always use ideas when I write. But in case there was any confusion they are all at the age of 18. oh yeah, thanks for the reviews!

In the last Chapter we find out that Numbuh Two meet a girl, and Numbuh Four is going to propose to Numbuh three but what we don't know is what Numbuh One is going to do. So least find out.

After everyone ate the pizza, the room got really quite. Nobody knew what to talk about, it was a toss up between Numbuh Two news friend or them leaving. Well you know which one it was.

"So what's her name?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Huh?"

"The girl, what's her name?"

"Oh, her name is Heather."

"That's funny."

"What's funny Numbuh One?" Numbuh Three asked.

"Well, I have a cousin named Heather."

"Oh well she might be the same one." Numbuh Two told them.

"Yes she might, only time will tell." Replied Numbuh One.

_I hear people saying we don't need this war  
I say there's some things worth fighting for  
What about our freedom and this piece of ground  
We didn't get to keep 'em by backing down  
They say we don't realize the mess we're getting in  
Before you start your preaching let me ask you this my friend_

"So what are ya'll plans for the day?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Huh, oh. Probably go hang out rent some movies, look at some surfing and skateboarding stuff." Numbuh Four replied.

"Yep, that's what we plan to do." Numbuh One said, in a shaky voice.

"O.k. have fun guy's." Numbuh Three said as she left the room with all the dirty dishes.

"Well are ya'll ready to go?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Yea, let me say good bye to Numbuh Three." Numbuh Four said.

"O.k."

While they were waiting on him to return Numbuh Two asked Numbuh One a question.

"Hey Numbuh One when do you plan on asking out Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Two asked.

"After we enlist."

"Why not now?"

"Not really sure. But when I do I will be ready."

"O.k. guy's I'm ready now. Lets go." Numbuh Four said as he walked up to the front door.

_Have you forgotten how it felt that day?  
To see your homeland under fire  
And her people blown away  
Have you forgotten when those towers fell?  
We had neighbors still inside going thru a living hell  
And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout bin Laden  
Have you forgotten?_

"Hey Numbuh Three, I'm leaving be back soon. Love ya." Numbuh Four said as he gave her a hug.

"Have fun silly."

As he made he way back the guys, he noticed a long look on Numbuh One face. But like all good friends he paid it no mind.

"O.k. last chance to say no way. There's now no turning back, ya'll still in with me?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Numbuh Four we are in now drop it!" Numbuh One and Two yelled.

After that was said, there was more walkin' and less talkin'. It took them about 15 minutes to get to the sign up place by their local mini mall. There were two different places with different names above the doors. The following names are: Marines and Navy. Numbuh One chose the navy fro the ships. Numbuh Two and Four chose the Marines. While they were deciding which department to pick someone new came in.

_They took all the footage off my T.V.  
Said it's too disturbing for you and me  
It'll just breed anger that's what the experts say  
If it was up to me I'd show it everyday  
Some say this country's just out looking for a fight  
After 9/11 man I'd have to say that's right_

"Hoagie is that you?" Came a voice from the back.

"Huh... Hey Heather. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here for the sign ups for the marines. I want to fly.

"What a coincidence." Numbuh Four said as he looked at her.

"Oh, Heather, this is Wally. There's one more but he's next door and his name is Nigel."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

After they all said hello they look at all the sign above each section. Numbuh Two was most interested in the Aviation department. Numbuh Four was lookin' at the Special Operations department. (A.N. you'll find out which one Heather picked later.). Next door, Numbuh One was looking at the Surface Ships, for the Navy. (A.N. All positions that they are choosing are in the captain ranking.) After they got all signed up they were told that they have to take a test to see which department they are right for.

_Tree House Living room 12:30 p.m. _

"Hey Numbuh Five, what's up with you?"

"Huh, oh nothen just think'. Do you think they are all planning something? Something bad or something?" Numbuh Five asked.

"No silly they would never do that."

"O.k. well want to make them a wonderful meal?"

Have you forgotten how it felt that day?  
To see your homeland under fire  
And her people blown away  
Have you forgotten when those towers fell?  
We had neighbors still inside going thru a living hell  
And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout bin Laden  
Have you forgotten?

"Yea, why not. What should we make?"

"How about lasagna and French bread with potato soup."

"O.k.."

As they got all the stuff to cook there was a knock on the door. But they didn't answer it because they heard who it was. Can you guess who, yep that's right Lizzie. Nigel broke up with her but she won't get that through her head.

"Damn won't she just leave him alone? I mean its over." Numbuh Five said as she put the eggs in the cottage cheese mixture.

"Yeah, but remember she was his first love. And I'd feel that way to if that happened to me." Numbuh Three said that as she put the water on the stove.

After that was said they just concentrated on the food, cause they only had a few hours to get it all done. They got all the sauces made and ready to use. All they left to do was start the potatoes and cook the hamburger, which Numbuh Three had all ready started.

I've been there with the soldiers  
Who've gone away to war  
And you can bet that they remember  
Just what they're fighting for

A few hours past and they were just adding the final touch on the food. Once the set it all up on the table they heard the front door open and close. As they guys walked into the dining room, the girls yelled surprise.

"Wow! Guys this looks great." Numbuh Two said, with a look of shock.

"Damn Numbuh Five I didn't know you could cook." Numbuh Four said, in a jokie voice.

"Numbuh Five thinks you need to shut up or it won't be pretty." She replied in a not so happy voice.

"Damn girl calm down, it was just a joke." Numbuh Four said trying to defend himself.

"I have an idea. Why don't we just eat." Numbuh One said, trying to break them up.

"O.k. You sillies."

Have you forgotten how it felt that day?  
To see your homeland under fire  
And her people blown away  
Have you forgotten when those towers fell?  
We had neighbors still inside going thru a living hell  
And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout bin Laden  
Have you forgotten?

They didn't really talk much during dinner, because the guy's were trying to find a way to them the girls that they would be leaving for boot camp in a week. They were to busy enjoying the food to even think about it. After 15 minutes of silence, someone started to speak.

"Damn this is really good. I guess yall can really cook." Numbuh Four said as he took a bite of his French bread.

"Thanks, Numbuh Four." Numbuh Three said with a smile in her voice.

"Numbuh Five has a idea."

"Yeah what's that?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Well we cooked and ya'll can clean all the dishes. And I mean all the dishes."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me I said clean the dishes. Numbuh Four!"

"Damn Numbuh Five."

"Come on Numbuh Four just do it." Numbuh One said as he piled up the dishes.

"Oh, Numbuh One you do you that you are helping right."

"Yes Numbuh Five. Oh yea Numbuh Two your helping too."

"Alright."

Have you forgotten all the people killed?  
Some went down like heros in that Pennsylvania field  
Have you forgotten about our Pentagon?  
All the loved ones that we lost and those left to carry on  
Don't you tell me not to worry about bin Laden  
Have you forgotten?

About an hour and half later, they had all the dishes done and had a great idea to tell the girl. That's just what they were going to do.

"O.k. guy's, the girls are in the living room are you ready to do this?" Numbuh One asked.

"I'll never be ready to do this, but it has to be done." Numbuh Four said has he too a deep breathe.

They walked into the living room to the girls were watching t.v. All they stopped what they were going to say what they have to say. (A.N. I know that makes no since but it all comes together. I promise).

"Hum. Guy's we need to talk." Numbuh Four told them in a serious voice.

"Ok." Numbuh Five said as she turned off the t.v.

"Well this is not easy to say so I'll just say it. Kuki, Abby, hum we all decided to haa."

"Damn it Numbuh Four just say it." Numbuh Five snapped.

"We all decided to join the military."

"No." Numbuh Three said with tears in her eyes. "Did you already sign up?"

"Yes. We just did that be for we came home." Numbuh One said.

Have you forgotten?

"Why?"

"I want to sever my country, since I'm no longer a kid and now an adult I feel that I should help out in this time of need."

"O.k. just tell me when do you leave."

"We leave in one week to head for boot camp." Numbuh Two told them.

"Why would you do this to me. You know that I need you hear. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Numbuh Three. I won't let that happen."

Have you forgotten?

Well it's late. Why don't we all just go to bed and we finish this conversation tomorrow." Numbuh Five said.

"She's right ya'll well finish this tomorrow."

As every body went to bed Numbuh Five found a note under her door. It said...

Well that's the end of chapter three. Flames if needed.


End file.
